Life taken life renewed
by Linore
Summary: What if thing happend differently at Spencer mansion?What if when he came to Africa Wesker encountered a agent and turned them into his follower? Watch as a person's life was taken and made into a life of servitude.But renewed to start different
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Do not own Re5

Summary: What if things happened differently at Spencer mansion? What if Wesker when he came to Africa he encountered a agent and made them his follower? Watch as a person's life was taken and renewed for a life for servitude. But also given back to start anew.

Life taken life renewed

Prologue: A master and His follower

He watched the pods through his shades. He eyes rested on a particular pod and zoomed in on it with the camera. A young woman or girl Wesker would say asleep in her cryostasis pod peaceful as if war poverty death and destruction never existed. It was as if the world was full of laughter and merriment that you can take naps in the grass all the time and run around act like a child without anyone telling you to stop. That was not the case.

"It time to check on your progress."Pulling up on another monitor showed pictures, charts and records filling the bright screen. He looked at recent charts smiling a knowing smile."Always at your best it seems. Most impressive."He wasn't surprised, he shouldn't be. This girl exceeded all his expectations. He was able to create the perfect follower a. Uroboros his creation in making himself a God. Soon the earth will have complete saturation of the world he called it. And he already has someone who has his abilities and more without being injected with Uroboros. In fact it's time for that person to awaken. He sashayed out; he kept a private pod for her away from the other test subjects. Always on a separate monitor with separate charts away from the others. The elevator binged to life his black coat trailing behind him as he had light purple robe in his arm. 

Going to the floor he used his key card the doors sliding as the pod which had his prized follower was in the middle of the room. The number and name engraved in it: Subject R23161 Sheva Alomar. She was submerged in clear liquid her hair which has grown to midback splayed in the water. Her pigment color changed from brown to black he also taken the liberty to change her hairstyle (Tifa Lockhart AC except there is another side sweep bang on the other side that can cover her eyes when she wants them too and when she doesn't want them to. Longer bangs untucked behind her ear.)Her skin tone a little lighter than most people in Africa. Her ample breasts and womanhood was covered by metal lines in her chamber.

The beeper went off signaling the chamber was opening. The water drained the beauty within the capsule opened her eyes slowly revealing hazel orbs. The door opened and the awakened female rose slowly. She turned to the man she called master her bangs obscuring her delicate face."Hello Master."Her British accent conjured which made her voice melodic and soothing.

He handed her the robe."Hello my dear. Was your slumber peaceful?"He question was answered by a nod. The female stepped out the pod the robe tied securely around frame. They walked into the elevator esker in front Sheva behind him."When we get to the hideout you should shower. We have much to do."

"Yes sir."The elevator binged. They navigated their ways through different hallways coming to a door that led to a red metal door. Having access granted then it open to veil an extravagant dark manor which dark pieces of furniture. Sheva still drenched from the liquid in her pod made her way towards her room which like the manor was furnished with having dark colored bed, dresser, walls, doors and floors. Stepping into her bathroom she turned on the shower head shedding her robe and stepping into the steaming water. The water traveling down the valley of her breasts and the spine of her back; soaking her hair to get rid of the clear substance on her body. A couple minutes later she exited out the shower grabbing a dark towel to wrap around her frame. Her clothes already laid out. She dressed herself in her clothing her master chose for her. She wore a dark purple corset side lance laced dress with matching are sleeves, with black gothika chain boots and black thigh highs. Her hair flowed out she placed a skull pin in one of her bangs pushing it back slightly to show some of her face. The dinner table was already set as Wesker was at one end and her plate was at the other. Taking her seat she started her meal which consisted of beef cutlets peas and rice.

"Today's agenda my dear for you is there three serums I want to try on you."Sheva nodded. Usually whenever he discovered a new serum he would test it out and inject it in her. It was how she got most of her abilities. Wesker discovered this when he injected her with P30 it merged with her DNA structure meaning she has permanent strength and speed but most importantly Wesker had permanent control so he injected 5 gallons worth into her. Then P31 injected into her gave her speed that match his able to dodge bullets or even catch bullets like he can.P32 enhanced her strength more where she can cause earth quakes if putting in effort. P33 can have her manipulate molecules.

P34 makes her senses of hearing sight and a sixth sense making her superior to others.P35(Is a surprise)P37 makes sure she doesn't have ill effect happen to when eating something hazardous. Wesker been trying t find out why her genetic structure does this. It's because of her that Uroboros happened for her genetic structure helped with the basic formation of the virus. And of course after the project is complete he would still need her. Sheva's abilities are of high value. And if he died which was an unlikely chance his control over her would vanish but would keep most of her abilities. It's a good thing he erased most her memory and retrained her to perfection.

"Let us go for we must inject you."They left the dark dining room going through a door that led to lab with a chair in the middle."Have a seat."Sheva obliged. There were three needles with the different serums."This is P38 P39 and P40"he injected the liquids into them."When they take affect tell me."He had sensors in the room that told him that serums are merging with her genetic DNA."Now Excella Gionne is coming today I need you be her escort also I need you to check on Irving's progress on his _problems."_Wesker made it a point to empathize t5he word problems.

"Yes sir" The battle suit which Wesker got her and he left have her get ready. It was skintight and dark purple. Sheva placed her khruki on its knife holder in the suit and strapped her 92F/1911 Hybrid gun. She grabbed her dark cloak and placed her bird mask on. She heard voices of Excella and her master.

"Albert when shall I see you again."{Her accent was thick and showed her European heritage.

"Soon for now you must go I have someone escorting you."He motioned for Sheva to make her entrance. Excella scoffed at her.

"Are you sure you can't escort me?"

"I have duties to attend to."Wesker said simply. The Tricell executive huffed and stalked her way out with the masked Sheva following behind her.

"I can't believe you are my escort again why can't Albert escort me himself."She drawled as she walked through the base."No matter he'll always choose me over you."Wesker was watching on the camera and hearing what Excella saying she didn't know he was going to be tossed aside like a broken toy. He would let her think that he cares for her only for her to die. It was all a part of the plan. But did know one thing Sheva was his follower and him her master


	2. Chapter 1: The choices we make

Disclaimer: Do not own Re5

Life taken life renewed

Chapter 1: The choices we make

Irving knew his was in deep shit. Standing right in front of him was the person he called play toy. Reds orbs from her mask staring him down making him feel like a sheep preyed by a wolf. She spoke.

"Have you taken care of your _problems_?"The mask she was wearing made her voice sound different. Irving knew what problems she was talking about. The _problems _as she put itwere BSAA agents. The problem though was he couldn't kill them. The Uroboros test subject which he used to kill the previous team of agents was destroyed. He released Popokarimu which got destroyed. Then Ndesu was destroyed by them again. Hell he would've expected the now turned hostile Ndipaya to kill them. It was to this very moment Irving ran out of ideas to eliminate them with and Excella and Wesker the man he feared has been keeping tabs on him. If he doesn't think of a way to dispatch those agents he surely is going to die. He gulped hesitant about telling her the answer.

"They're not dead…yet."His voice faltering. He flinched a little as she raised her arm in front of her. A device in her suit she was hitting various buttons. Irving then at that moment knew he was fucked for life. She looked at him again.

"What are planning on doing about them?"She questioned.

"Do you expect me to think of somethin on the spot?"Before he had time to blink he pinned up on the wall dangling in a one handed choke hold.

"I will ask again what are planning on doing about them?"Tightening her hold on his neck a little.

"You're nothing but a toy."Irving smirked but his smugness was short lived as her hold tightened more around his neck causing him to choke. She dropped him on the floor after a few seconds. He looked up at her and saw she had a small tube. It was a sample of the Las Plagas.

"Use this to get rid of them. Failure is not an option."She gave him the tube and stalked off her heels making clicked sounds as she walked.

`_I'm not gonna to be made a fool of_.' He went over to the computer screen typing in commands.

XXX

The sweat glistened down his rugged face as he shot another infected. Upper cutting another and stomping on them. He heard another behind him that was shot quickly."Thanks Jill."He watched as the brunette was reloading her Beretta PX4.

"No problem."They currently killed three chainsaw Majini, and a whole bunch of infected locals. The oil fields were where they were currently at trying to get Irving. "Come on we have to keep going Irving probably is up ahead"

"Roger" They trekked forward fighting through locals. Jill gave roundhouse to on and shot him in the head. Chris straight punched one of them. They made to their destination guns up they scanned the area.

"Can't you two just die already? You makin me look bad."He voice came over on a intercom.

"Show yourself Irving."Jill was trying to find some sort of chamber to see where he was hiding.

"You can't get away this time."Chris was also searching.

"Well you guys are to stubborn to die. I'll just help you out."

"What does-"But Jill's statement was cut off by a voice.

**Warning self destruction sequence beginning now.**

"That bastard actually plans on blowing this place up!"Shrieked Jill.

"You got that right toots." Irving was right in front of them. The agents pointed their Berettas at him.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Is that so?"Before they had time say a retort the air seemed to make a huge gust. The cloaked lady they encountered before took Irving jumped out the window into to a speed boat taking off.

"What the hell it's the same person form before."Chris couldn't believe their luck that 2 times in a row Irving escaped because of that cloaked lady.

Jill snapped him out of it."We'll worry about that later we have to get out of here." As if on cue Josh came on their communicators.

_Status report._

"Were in the oil fields and in self destruct mode." Chris answered.

_Don't worry I'll be there in a minute. _Josh signed out.

Chris looked toward Jill."This job doesn't get any easier." He ended his statement with a sigh.

XXX

Now he knew he was in deeper shit. He was rescued again by her. She was driving the boat and him next to her. Irving knew she was going to ask the dreaded question he feared of hearing.

"Why didn't you use the Plagas sample given to you?"Her voice calm but had undertone of demand. He was going to say a smart ass comment until she pulled a gun on him without looking away from the path. Her finger on the trigger asking just asking for him to say something dumb."I will repeat the question again why didn't you use the sample given to you?"Her finger squeezing the trigger lightly.

"I thought I could take them out by blowin the place up "Irving thought that answer would appease her in return she squeezed the trigger a little more.

"And what they escape?"She challenged causing him to think. The field was dry and couldn't cause appropriate explosion. He cursed in his head for a researcher like him could miss that important detail. No doubt they could escape. Her voice interrupted his musings."If you do not take out those two agents and use the sample given to you there will be a consequence." By consequence she meant his death. She pulled the boat over to a huge ship dropping him off at the ladder speeding away. Now or never was time to follow his orders.

XXX

They made to the ship Irving was at. They're not letting him get away this time. The deck was empty and it was raining. Irving standing right there watching them. This was the moment. He walked out in front of them.

"Everyone looks down on me."He pulled the sample out."But not anymore."He prepared to inject himself with.

"Don't do it! "Jill called but it fell on deaf ears as Irving injected the Plagas into his neck. Nothing happened after a few moments. Irving dropped the empty container transforming scales on his he jumped into the water. But emerged as a sea monster.

Chris yelled into his communicator"Josh get out of here."

_What about you guys?_

"Well handle him."Chris ran to one of the Gatling guns on the deck. He began shooting at the monster, Jill doing the same. It submerged in the water coming close to the ship. It popped up swing ne of its tentacles. Both Chris and Jill dodge then resume firing at the monster. This pattern continued until the monster opened its mouth and a disgusting mutated Irving came popping out. The pair shot Irving. He let out an antagonized scream his body spewing to the middle of the deck. The remnants of the sea monster crumbled to the ocean floor.

"I guess I couldn't handle the good stuff Excella gave me."A dying Irving muttered.

"Chris did you hear that?"

"I did Jill who is Excella" But Irving simply laughed.

"So your Chris and Jill?"He going to laugh again but he coughed instead."The answers are I the cave. His body started to spazz and he dissolved in a pool of blood.

XXX

In the distance far away Sheva watched the fight. She saw Irving dying and she had to report back to Wesker.

"_Report_" His voice came through the communicator on the boat.

"Irving has died Sir."

"_The Control Plagas"_

"He injected himself with it and fought the agents. However they gained the upper hand ending in his demise."She said in monotone.

"_Very well report back to the facility. Excella needs you and I might need your abilities later on."_

"Yes sir."The call disconnected.

XXX

"Looks like things are getting interesting."Wesker smirked. His former teammates are coming to stop Uroboros. He watched on a separate monitor as Sheva stepped off the speed boat. He needs her for the reunion. Excella bitched about how she needed the girl so she can talk to the guests when they arrive. Although Wesker wouldn't tell her Sheva was the one that knows everything about the T virus G virus and Uroboros creatures, helping with some of his experiments. Although he did brainwashed her he felt as if he could trust Sheva. Sometimes he would find himself talking to her while she slept in her pod. He didn't know why. It as if his mind is telling him to trust her with something more. When he sees her he has something to give her.


	3. Chapter 2: Battle of fate

Disclaimer: Do not own Re5

Life taken life renewed

Chapter 2: Battle of fate

Jill and Chris were on the elevator in the Uroboros facility. They were horrified to learn how these innocent people were experimented on. Chris was currently hacking into the computer typing their destination in the commands. The ride was quiet with humming of the machine. Then it stopped and the lights became red. The screen switched to a person.

"Well well Mr. Redfield and welcome."The woman's accent was annoying. Then Jill recognized her.

"Excella Gionne…Tell us what you're planning."She demanded. The woman laughed at her.

"Word of advice leave while you can. It will help you in the end."The screen went blank. The ground seemed to rumble below them.

"What the hell is that?"Chris was scanning the area with his eyes. Something was falling above. Legs grabbed the ledge of their transportation as huge spider opened it mouths at them. They took out their Berettas.

XXX

Excella walked away with Sheva in tow. Albert said he wanted to see her. She swiped her access card both of them walking into the elevator. An Albert Wesker was waiting for them.

"I need to speak with_ her _alone."He was gesturing towards Sheva. Excella upset that he didn't want to see her walked away leaving them alone. He watched her leave until he turned to Sheva."Remove your cloak and mask my dear."He watched as she took her bird shaped mask and then her cloak holding them in her arm. She spoke.

"What is it master?"She tilted her head slightly, curious. He smiled inwardly to himself.

"I have something to give you."He pressed a button opening a drawer containing a wooden box. On top of it had a diamond necklace the diamond purple on its silver chain." The box contains things precious me to me things I wouldn't share with anyone and this necklace" He picked it up "Is more important then you know. With this necklace it could decide the future. I entrust it to you."He zipped down her combat suit to reveal her honey colored neck placing the necklace on her then zipping suit up again."Take care of that necklace."

"I will sir."

He watched her put her cloak and mask back on."Go Excella is waiting for you."She left him alone him feeling as if this is his last battle his last moment to see her. He shook that thought out of his head he was a God. But still he couldn't help that nagging feeling that this was it and even when he is gone that something much worse would happen in his stead.

XXX

The fight with crabby was hell. It took a long damn time for time to take it out. And now here they were in a lab spotting a man sitting in a chair several pumps in his back injecting.

"Welcome guests you wanted Uroboros here it is enjoy."Excella was in the window watching them with the masked person beside her. The man's eyes shot open he stood up and started stumbling walking towards the pair. He let out as scream slimy tentacles started to surround him. "Oooh too bad Uroboros did not find him worthy. Only those chosen are worthy to be in our world."

The pair looked at her perplexed. Jill asked "What's she talking those worthy?"

"I don't know but we have trouble."The man fully mutated taking its form.

XXX

Excella was laughing at the pair. They weren't worthy of being in the new world she was. She then looked at Sheva. The executive didn't know what he saw in her. She wasn't worthy like she was. No she just some slave Albert happen to find. `But I am his queen not this wench' she kept thinking smugly. They continued to walk in silence. Excella thinking Albert loved her but he didn't. Sheva how ever couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that her master was going to die. Just something in gut told her that.

XXX

"Excella Gionne we got you now" To their surprised she clapped.

"Good job what now? What will you do?"

"We want answers" Chris demanded

Excella scoffed" Answers maybe I will give you answers maybe not." The gust of air they felt before came again. The cloaked figure landed between them kicking Chris's arm and giving him a palm strike in the stomach sending him flying. Jill attempted to shoot but they grabbed her hand kneeing her in the stomach flipping her on her back. Chris got up albeit a little painfully so did Jill and started shooting at the masked figure. She performed acrobatic flips as she dodges the bullets. One bullet hitting knocking her mask off. Her landing with grace the hood of her cloak still covering her face.

A voice drawled casing the pair's attention to shift. Wesker without his black coat in all his glory sauntered down the steps."Well long time no see. The last we met was at the Spencer estate was it not?"He came to stand by the hooded figure."This one big family reunion. And I see you met the special guest my follower."He hand was on top of her head pulling the hood down. It veiled a girl who had milky caramel skin lighter than most people in Africa. Black hair cascaded as her bangs covered her face not showing her eyes or most her face. "As you see this girl is the one who kept foiling up your chances of getting Irving." The Godlike man continued.

`_This girl did all of this' _Was Chris's only thought. This girl looked like she was in her early twenties. No way she couldn't done this."But since he's dead lets have some fun shall we?"The girl flipped her cloak off blinding the pair. The next minute Chris saw the ceiling as the girl planted both feet in his stomach causing him to hit his back hard on the ground.

"Chris!" Jill aimed her Beretta at her shooting at her hoping to hit while she was in the air but to her dismay no avail. She landed in front of her kicked her arm knocking her weapon out her grasp. Then in a fluid motion had her legs around her flipped and caused Jill to land painfully face first on the hard cold floor. Sheva landed with in a crouch and charged Chris who was getting up. Before he could even aim the gun he was in a choke hold by her arms crossed in a painful fashion for him. A gun was behind her head as Jill was about to pull the trigger when Wesker elbowed her down. Sheva kicked Chris in the stomach knocking him back. `_Damn their double teaming'_ Was the agents thoughts. They got up quickly and aimed their guns at the opposing duo.

"Now the odds seem fair two on two."Wesker conjured."Right my dear?"He question answered with a slight nod. This wasn't looking good for the agents seeing as they had trouble with one and now having Wesker join the fight well this spelt death and disaster. The pair started shooting bullets at the duo only for them to get dodged. Yup this spelled disaster and death. "Seven minutes. Seven minutes is all I can spare to play with you." Chris and Jill prayed that they won't be dead in those minutes. The agents' thinned out trying to find some ground to work to their advantage. Chris found a door but it wouldn't budge. Wesker teleported in front of him."Your future hinges upon this fight."A kicked was delivered to Chris and his back broke the door off its hinges cause of the power. Chris got up and started to run.

"We need a new plan."He told Jill through his head set.

"You got that right try hiding."He heard Jill footsteps moving away. He had to find a place to hide and quick. Wesker's voice called out.

"You can't hide forever."(A/N: Love that line.)

"Chris…"Jill whispered. She was beside him."This fight is looking very grime." The pair heard heels clacking on floor."Shit she might be coming here."They were in a room full of vases. Wesker appeared to be coming closer. They could see the shadows from them coming from both ends about. Closer and closer the shadows appeared. They were about to… Wait the Shadows disappeared. Chris and Jill took this as the time to make to the main room. Wesker was standing above them.

"I would've expected more of challenge. How disappointing." He shook his head.

"Go."The agents ran up the stair case to pointing their Berettas at Wesker."Stop right there." The godlike man made a tsk-tsk sound. A whirl of purple came as Sheva was in front of Jill giving a double heel kick to the stomach. She grabbed Chris's arm flipping in the arm dragging him down until she landed him on his back with his arm getting twisted while she stood over him.

Wesker gave Chris a smirk."Since you're busy I have things to work on. Have fun."He ambled towards the elevator giving a mock look to Chris but also giving a look to Sheva when his expression changed. The doors closed leaving the three alone. Sheva continued to twist Chris's arm making him hold back a painful cry. Jill got up from her previous assault on her; she shot at Sheva which caused her dodge and let go of Chris's arm. She flipped in the air landing on the ground below gazing up at the pair. Beckoning a silent challenge that said `come face me if you can'. Not one to back down Jill ran down towards her aiming a fist which she caught. Jill felt the wind leave her lungs as punch to her gut caused her to lurch forward. Having a grip on her arm still Sheva palm striked her in the chin grabbing her other arm with her hand she grabbed her khruki and held it at Jill's neck with the tip close to her skin and jugular vein.

Chris aimed his gun at Sheva but noticed the knife was coming closer to Jill's skin and vein."Chris shoot now!"Jill called to him. But the man in question only shook his head. Sheva took this chance to throw her knife at him flipping Jill so she was on her face on the ground. In lighting speed she rushed Chris who was unsuspecting. The purple clad woman knocked the gun out of his hand elbowed him in the stomach grabbed his going behind him catching her knife in a stylized fashion placing it in its holder. Sheva slammed Chris on the ground his arm behind him and her 92F/1911 hybrid Beretta aimed at his head.

Jill got up slowly because the pain was staring to numb her body. She gazed and shocked to see Chris was held at gun point. So she took out the H&K PSG-1 sniper rifle aiming at Sheva. She shot at her arm but to her shock she didn't even seem fazed let alone in pain. `What the he'… Her thought was caught off when she saw green coming towards her as Chris and her collided landing on the floor in a painful heap. But Jill was hurting more for Chris was on top of her and he wasn't an average sized guy. He rolled off her and helped Jill up as they were standing in front of Sheva who didn't have one scratch on her at all."Taking her on by ourselves is not getting anywhere we need to tag team."

Jill cracked knuckles."Way ahead of you." The two charged at her Jill aimed a punch at her head which was as Chris to attack her side. Being quick the servant tossed Jill overhead on her back not letting go of her wrist kicked Chris in his stomach and slung Jill into him making him fall on the hard floor. This girl they were fighting were slinging them like rag dolls. Jill looked a little out of it so Chris placed her on her side gently. He gave a harsh look towards the female fatale but she was unfazed. Moving in blinding speed Chris's arms were held apart and suffered a double heel kick to the chin sending him in the air. That wasn't the end for she was in the air with him grabbing his arms apart again. Chris knew this was about to be painful as they started to flipping towards ground ending with him on his back his arms still being held and her feet in his stomach.(Cammy ending move from street fighter alpha 3)Chris then succumbed to darkness. Jill groaned trying to recover and wishing away the pain. Her face contorted into rage as she saw Chris unconscious and Wesker's slave having her feet in his stomach."Chris!"She charged at her but the purple clad women simply sidestepped and gave a backhand to the face making her sprawl on the floor.

XXX

Wesker merely chuckled at the fight that he was watching through the monitor. His follower simply is too powerful for those two. He's simply watching this fight for some entertainment. He then let out a laugh seeing Sheva give a backhand to Jill. Man to him this was priceless. Little do those two know she's only using five percent of her power. He taught her not to waste effort on weaklings. Hell right now she could just change the molecular structures in their body to give them instant death but another thing he instilled in her was to play with her foes. Only when he wants them killed immediately is when she does it quick silent and without a trace. But right now he very pleased watching her toying with his enemies. That just cemented a place in his new world as the head of the torture department and his rightful queen. His amusement was start lived when Excella reared her head."Albert we must go. We need to create our world."Wesker had to hold back a scoff. Their world the world he is creating is meant for him and Sheva not her. But it's time for her purpose to come to an end. Besides he gave Sheva a very special gift of something entirely different besides the necklace."Excella let us go. I have something to give you."Excella beamed at that statement as she followed Wesker.

XXX

_That bitch backhanded me._ Jill thought enraged. She winced when she touched her now red cheek it was starting to swell. She would worry about that later as she went to Chris's still form the purple clad woman not near and not in sight. _Probably going to surprise attack us._ She surmised. They need a plan now to stop this girl she's too powerful just like Wesker. And that was scary to know. "Chris … Chris" Jill shook his massive form. He wasn't moving but he was breathing. Jill took out a health spray. It was the last one but she was sure they find some more. She was willing to use it for him. As she was checked his body she shook her head. There were bruises on his chest and looked like they were getting worse. She really wished Rebecca was here to work her medical magic. Chris was starting to stir."Chris come on wake up" Chris opened his eyes to the relief face of Jill Valentine. "You're okay." As she threw the empty health spray can away, helping Chris sit up.

"Damn that girl sure can throw us around."

"Yeah and we need a plan quickly. Cause if this keeps up we will be dead and allow Wesker to continue his plans."

"But what can we do?" As Jill was about to open her mouth to speak she was kicked in the side sending her sprawled on the floor a few feet away trying fight against going unconscious."Jill!" He started running towards her form until a bullet was shot near his feet. He turned his head to Sheva with her 92F/1911 hybrid Beretta aimed right at his head. The muscled agent was about to take out his Beretta but then Sheva changed her aim to Jill. Now his was pissed as he took his Beretta aiming at her but at this situation he was at a huge disadvantage. If she can fight like Wesker there's no doubt she could probably pull the trigger as fast him in blinding speed. He needed to think quick cause one wrong move could have him shot or Jill shot. He was going to make a mad dash at her until she pulled out another 92F/1991 hybrid and aimed at him. (A/N: Think that Wesker gave her that earlier and when Chris and Jill were coming out a little afterwards while they waited for them.)

Now he was screwed. He sucked in a breath this was going to be risky but it had to be done. He ran at Jill and Sheva was quick to shoot at but Chris was dodging to best of his ability getting graze by shots and also having one in his arms. But he grabbed Jill nonetheless and ran in the room where Wesker kicked him through and went to the hiding spot they hid in previously. Jill was now out of it as he sat her up on the wall. He had to hold back painful roan as he pulled the bullets out his flesh. He wrapped some gaze around his arms thanking Rebecca for giving them to him."Chris…" He went over to Jill making sure she s alright.

"Jill are you alright?"

"Yeah Chris I think I have a plan." As she uses Chris to lean on she reaches into one of her various pouches pulling out syringe.

"What's that?" Chris was eyeing the unknown syringe.

"It's something Rebecca gave me. She says it's a sedative that if you inject someone with they will be out of it for a long while. She gave me this for she said we might need it and I'm glad she did because we need it now." That sedative was their only chance of surviving this. But how will they inject into her.

"But how?" The only way this was going to work if they caught her off guard. But seeing as her reflexes were like Wesker in a way it was highly unlikely.

"I got it." Chris said after a few moments of deliberating in his head."We keep attacking her nonstop until we get a chance to seize her and inject her."Jill nodded her head. It may work Chris gave the signal and soon they running out and saw the female standing there and they began their assault. Chris threw a punch which as expected was caught and Jill tried to sweep her but the assassin used her leg to kick parry it. They couldn't stop they just couldn't a lot was at stake. They kept the onslaught going being parried and counter attacked. The pain oh god the pain was going to be unbearable before they got to Wesker. They finally got their chance and opening Chris took it putting her in a strong bear hug. He wouldn't let go."Jill now!" He barked this was a onetime chance if they didn't take it now then all is lost. Jill jammed the syringe into the servant's neck injecting the sedative into her veins. All struggling from Sheva were now futile she lost. She failed her master. His dream won't come true now because she failed at this very moment. Her body started to shut down. This sedative was something she wasn't used you it was strong in potency. Her last words before she truly slipped into the darkness "I'm sorry Master." They did it they won. Chris's grip on the subdued woman loosened until she was on the ground non-moving.

"We did it Chris. Now what do we do with her?" His partner gestured to the woman on the ground.

"We can take her back with us. She may have valuable information for us to use." That was a fact he can tell.

"Then what after we have the information we need." Now that's where he didn't think about that part. Moreover what would happen to this young woman after they gotten everything out of her death? Imprisonment for life? He honestly didn't know. "Well let's move on and have josh make sure she's in proper confinement. We have a villain to stop" Jill moving in to the main thing that brought them here. Wesker. Chris radioed Josh and told him the situation. Then he and Jill reloaded their weapons. It's time to end it all. But Chris couldn't help it though that there's more beyond after Wesker is finally rid of this earth.


End file.
